


Victorious

by un_petit_peu_de_moi



Series: Day by day [10]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, CHAMPIONS OF THE WORLD (or some tiny part of it at the very least), M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/un_petit_peu_de_moi/pseuds/un_petit_peu_de_moi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd just won La Liga and there were no better place to celebrate their win than at home, in Camp Nou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victorious

**Author's Note:**

> Celebratory sex fix! Too bad it can't be an actual summary because that's what it is.  
> I hadn't planned to write it, but I was feeling joyous after the match against Atletico. The actual celebration were kind of underwhelming though. Still, it's there, have it, there's sex in it.

“Why are we at Camp Nou?”

 

Leo sounded confused, looking at the stadium doubtfully. Summer was coming, and the night was hot enough for them both to be wearing shorts.

 

“Why the tone? You don't like Camp Nou? Doesn't it warm your heart?” Neymar looked around wildly, “Shit, I hope the press is not around to hear these heartbreaking confessions.”

 

Leo slapped the back of his head, “Idiot.”

 

“Now I hope the press is around. You're bullying me.”

 

“Of course I am,” Leo smiled affectionately. “What are we doing here?”

 

Neymar shrugged, and marched forward, Leo trailing confusedly behind him. He reached the night watchmen, exchanged a few words and a fancy handshake, and they were let in with no further formalities. Leo waited a few seconds at the doorstep before following Neymar inside.

 

“I'm pretty sure it's illegal to be there.”

 

He grinned widely at Leo, but kept on walking and Leo followed him. Finally, they reached the pitch. Despite the night, the moon was enough to distinguish the grass and the stadium, all bathed in a dark light.

 

He stopped at the edge of the field waiting for Leo to catch up, and then they both watched silently for a while. Neymar moved his hand, bumping it gently against Leo's before lacing their fingers together.

 

“What are we doing here Ney?” Leo whispered.

 

“Celebrating.” Neymar dropped his bag and took off his shoes, stepping bare-footed on the pitch, “Come on!”

 

Leo failed to come on, and Neymar turned towards him, hands on his hips, waiting for him to move. Leo was looking at the grass doubtfully.

 

“You're aware it's dirty and full of spit.”

 

Neymar dug his toes in the grass, feeling the blades of grass between his toes and the comfy thickness under the sole of his feet. “Well, it doesn't feel dirty. It's fine, we'll take a shower afterward.”

 

Leo finally relented. He took off his shoes and socks and walked towards him.

 

“So? It feels good right?” Neymar watched Leo's toes dig into the grass.

 

“I'm still thinking about spit.”

 

“You're contributing to it you know.” Neymar smirked, “Spit less, swallow more.”

 

Leo extended a hand to slap his head, an amused smile on his lips, but Neymar dodged the strike, laughing, and caught the hand before it retracted. He pulled on it and led Leo to the middle of the pitch, stopping at the very center. He spun on his heels so he could take the whole stadium in before facing Leo again, spreading his arms.

 

“Look,” he said, “It's yours.”

 

Leo blinked at him a few times before he finally lifted his eyes. He looked around, slowly turning around, taking in the empty seats and the magnificence that was Camp Nou. Neymar watched his back, watched shivers run along his arms. He wondered whether Leo could hear the cheers of the crowd and if he remembered the elation they'd felt just the day before.

 

Neymar could see the goosebumps on Leo's arms, and when he turned towards him, Leo still looked confused as to why Neymar would bring him there, but there was something in his eyes, that might have been mirrored in Neymar's eyes – this feeling of joy and incredulity and victory that had been in his stomach for a week now and that had yet to pass.

 

Neymar lifted his arms again, “Look Leo, everything the light touches is our kingdom.”

 

Leo seemed confused. “What?”

 

“A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun-”

 

“Are you quoting the Lion King?”

 

Neymar continued to speak unperturbed, “One day, Leo, the sun will set on my time here-”

 

“Shouldn't _I_ be the one saying that?”

 

“-and will rise with you as the new king.”

 

“I should definitely be the one saying that.”

 

“Sweet.” Neymar looked at Leo pointedly and waited some seconds, arms up in the air. “You're supposed to ask about the shadowy place.”

 

“Everything is a shadowy place, Ney. It's night.”

 

Neymar dropped his arms. “You suck.”

 

The smile that had been on Leo's lips ever since he'd started speaking stretched and Leo burst out laughing. Neymar took a few steps until he was in Leo's personal space, tugging on his hair playfully even as there was a wide grin on his own face.

 

Leo looked up, mirth in his eyes, and Neymar leaned down. He pressed his lips to Leo's ; hands on his jaw, he kissed him, in the middle of Camp Nou, in the middle of the stadium where they had played and scored and hugged so many times before, in the middle of that place where so many times before Neymar had wanted to kiss Leo breathless, to roll around with him and to pepper his face with kisses, and so many times before he'd controlled himself, but now he was having it, this moment, the victory and Leo, both together in his hand.

 

Leo threaded his fingers into his hair, bumping his cap away as he did so. He caressed down to his ears, rubbing his lobes gently and Neymar hummed into the kiss. He gripped Leo's face and deepened the kiss, sneaking a tongue in, meeting Leo's and moaning slightly when teeth dragged against his bottom lip. He tried to get Leo as close to him as he could, gripping his jaw to keep him from escaping, and letting his other hand wander down his chest, until he could pass it underneath his shirt and feel his abs flex and tense under his touches.

 

Neymar got slightly frustrated, attempting to completely flush their bodies together while at the same time trying to maintain enough space between them to be able to let his hand wander on Leo's chest. He made an annoyed noise in the back of his throat and Leo chuckled, pushing him back a few inches to kiss the underline of his jaw and his throat.

 

The night was calm and there were no noise to disturb them, and yet there were adrenalin pumping in Neymar's veins, exaltation and euphoria. He took deep breaths in, trying to calm his racing heart and slow its palpitations, but that was made difficult by Leo's tongue sweeping over his neck.

 

“Wait.” Neymar took a step back, distancing himself from Leo's body and his tongue and his hands.

 

He closed his eyes for a few seconds, until he regained his composure. When he felt calm enough, he ran back to the stadium, and came back with a ball, which he threw at Leo's face. Leo snatched it up the air and looked at him with puzzlement.

 

“Let's play.”

 

“Play. You want to play football? Now?”

 

Neymar shrugged. “I mean, it's a stadium after all.” Leo had dropped the ball at his feet, and Neymar took it from him, dribbling away. “It's fine if you don't want to play but it means you lose.”

 

He heard Leo laugh, and next thing he knew Leo was behind him trying and succeeding in taking the ball away. Leo didn't like losing after all.

 

They played with the ball for a while, dribbling for the sake of dribbling, and sometimes actually trying to go for the goals. This was pretty pointless, the goals too far away for a lone player, but they had fun. Neymar wasn't the best when it came to tackles, yet again he didn't try too hard. He ran to Leo and purposefully made him fall either on him or under him. In his defense, Leo did the exact same thing, gripping his shirt until he fell if Neymar got away. When his tackles failed and he ended up on his ass, Neymar would grab Leo's legs and pull to make him fall, and then he'd crawl over him to keep him down.

 

There may have been way more kisses than could be considered serious when playing. Yet there were no one around, and if their hands wandered, and if their mouths got lost in the expanse of a neck, and if their thighs rubbed against each other too many times, and if they rolled on the ground instead of getting back up immediately – well there were no referees to tell them to follow the rules.

 

Leo was running with the ball, and they'd somehow managed to get close enough to a goal. They were inside the penalty box and Neymar stood between Leo and the net. He met Leo head on, but Leo kicked the ball between his legs and then pushed him down, before taking control of the ball again and scoring.

 

“Goal!”

 

Neymar got up and tackled a laughing Leo down, “Yeah and you fouled the goalie in the process.”

 

“The referee didn't say anything though.”

 

Neymar straddled Leo's side, and dragged his nose over Leo's neck.

 

“Of course he didn't, the referee is on your side.”

 

“Of course he is.” Leo turned on his back, “because this is my kingdom, remember? If the referee stands in the light, then the referee is mine.”

 

Neymar burst out laughing against Leo's neck, his laughter turning to giggles when feather-like touches teased along his sides.

 

They'd done nothing but play around, and yet they were sweaty, Leo's skin glistening in the moonlight. Neymar licked a fat strip on Leo's neck before sucking an angry red hickey there. Leo's skin was so pale and white that any mark he left was sure to show, and Neymar usually refrained from marking his neck. But they'd won and today was their day, and everything was theirs, everything was Leo's and everything was his, and he was Leo's and Leo was his.

 

Leo's hand wandered higher up his back, massaging along his spine while his other hand was resting on his ass, cupping and squeezing from time to time. Neymar put both his forearms around Leo's head to cage him as they shared an open-mouthed kiss. They made-out mindlessly for a while, wandering hands and shivers on their skins despite their bodies heating with their languorous kisses.

 

Neymar finally left Leo's mouth, peppering his neck with kisses and lifting his shirt up to his armpits. He dragged his mouth on Leo's skin, kissing down his sternum and mouthing at his abs. He wriggled down, until he was level with Leo's crotch. A hand went to Neymar's ear, gentle against his shelf but teasing as it tugged on his earring and Neymar moaned. He kissed the tented fabric of Leo's shorts before pulling the garment down under his ass, and nosing at Leo's dick though his briefs. He could distinguish with acute clarity the outlines of Leo's cock through the white fabric, and he kissed it from the head to the base.

 

He knew Leo could feel his moist breath through the material, his hand switching from his ear to his hair, gripping random strands. Neymar didn't lower Leo's briefs for a while. He contented himself with peppering Leo's clothed dick with kisses, wet kisses, wetting the material with his saliva and breath until he could actually see Leo's dick through the clothing.

 

Leo groaned, his fist closing painfully on Neymar's hair, and Neymar grinned against Leo's dick.

 

“I can feel you smiling.” Leo said, voice weary, and Neymar lifted his eyes to see Leo's resting on an elbow, staring down at him.

 

He put a hand on Leo's chest to push him flat on his back again and he got back to the task at hand, finally relenting and pulling Leo's briefs down under his ass.

 

He looked at Leo's cock, thick and gorgeous against Leo's belly, adorned with thick black hairs contrasting sharply against Leo's white skin. Neymar lowered his head to kiss the flesh, mouthing at it lovingly. He heard Leo breathe deeply through his nose, his hand tight in his hair, and he knew Leo was controlling himself. The thought made Neymar feel hot, his hand almost trembling as he guided the head of Leo's cock to his mouth to lave it with saliva. His own underwear felt tight around him, and Neymar sneaked a hand down to hold his own dick through his shorts.

 

His other hand stayed at the base of Leo's cock as Neymar dragged his tongue on the underside of the flesh. He alternated between swallowing the head into his mouth and licking the shaft, Leo groaning of frustration every time he let go of the head to once again nose down his dick.

 

“You're a tease.”

 

“Oh, I'm sorry, am I giving you blue-balls, Mr _'if fingering doesn't take_ _two_ _hours then can it_ really _be called fingering'_?”

 

Leo snorted. “I never said that.”

 

“Worse, you implemented it.” Neymar muttered, but he was starting to have enough of this teasing himself. He wanted to feel Leo invading his mouth, wanted to taste and take what he was offered.

 

He put the head in his mouth again, sucking on it, before finally moving his head down, letting Leo's dick slowly slide into his mouth and then down his throat. He didn't take his hand away from the base so he could cover the shaft entirely. He bobbed his head a few times, moaning around Leo's cock as he felt the weight of it on his tongue. He gripped his own bulge tighter, arms tense underneath him.

 

Leo's breath was jerky, and his hand was tight in his hair. He caught a glimpse of Leo's other hand, grasping blades of grass on the pitch. Neymar distantly hoped he wouldn't peel them off because Xavi wouldn't forgive the offense.

 

Neymar had the sudden urge to watch Leo's expression and he lifted his head, his hand taking over the job of his mouth so he could stare down at Leo's blissful face, eyes closed and lips parted. Leo blinked his eyes open and looked at him curiously.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Neymar asked, before diving down again, taking Leo back into his mouth.

 

“I'm not thinking.” Leo whispered, but his voice seemed loud in the empty stadium.

 

Neymar hummed briefly around Leo's cock before letting it slip out, “Well you should.” He dragged his open mouth on the underside of Leo's cock and when he talked he made sure his breath puffed against the sensitive skin. “Think about the crowd, in the stadium. The fans cheering and chanting your name.”

 

“You want me to think about a full stadium while you're sucking my dick?”

 

“No, not a full stadium per se. Think about what it makes you feel, when you score and everyone comes alive as though they'd scored with you. Clapping for you, singing _Messi Messi Messi._ ”

 

Neymar sang the last part, his voice muffled when he took Leo's cock in again.

 

“You want me to think about people cheering for me while you're blowing me off.”

 

Leo joked, but his voice was slightly off, and Neymar knew he was starting to feel it, the ground thrumming and buzzing with the incorporeal crowd, the grass under his fingers filled with the hopes and the dreams of endless generations.

 

“Well, you can also imagine they're cheering for me. _'_ _Neymar,_ _Ney_ _mar_ _, you_ _can do it_ _Neymar_ _'._ ”

 

Neymar laughed at his own jokes, giggles reverberating against Leo's cock.

 

Leo repressed a groan. “They're going to be disappointed when they realize you can't take everything.”

 

Neymar let the hint of teeth against Leo's dick and he felt Leo shiver but he didn't flinch.

 

“Assist me then,” Neymar whispered against the head of Leo's cock and Leo let out a questioning hum. Neymar elaborated, “You can press me down if you want.”

 

A tremor ran over Leo's arms and abs as he understood what Neymar meant, and Neymar closed his eyes, taking as much of Leo's dick as he could before bobbing his head. His let go of the base the dick and slid his hand down to rest against Leo's thigh, feeling it tense and restless under his fingers. His other hand had sneaked down his own briefs, and Neymar started jerking off slowly.

 

The hand on his hair seemed to hesitate for a moment, and finally it applied pressure, and Neymar relaxed completely, moaning around the flesh as Leo pushed him down on his cock. Neymar struggled to breath through his nose, the shaft in his throat almost cutting off his air, and Neymar trembled a bit as his nose flattened against Leo's abdomen.

 

He moved his head up, and down again, and with the help of Leo he was able to deepthroat him completely despite his gag reflex. He moaned and whimpered around the cock, enjoying the taste on his tongue and the weight in his mouth and the tremors of Leo's thigh. His own hand sped up, shaky on his dick.

 

“Fuck, Neymar,” Leo hissed, his breath ragged and his legs restless, flexing and relaxing along Neymar's body as Leo tried hard not to buck up into his mouth.

 

Neymar hummed in response and kept doing his best, bobbing his head faster. He could tell from the trembling of Leo's thighs and the restlessness of his hands that Leo was close, and he himself kept speeding up the hand on his dick. Leo was now lightly thrusting into his mouth and Neymar moaned some more, let Leo fuck his mouth as he pleased and tried to accompany his movements as best as he could.

 

Leo pushed his whole shaft in, up to the base, and he heard his breath stop completely, and Leo was coming. Neymar took over, bringing a hand up again and sucking the head, swallowing every drops of semen that hit his throat. He sucked until he didn't have anything to swallow any more, and then he licked Leo's cock clean of any drops that could have escaped his mouth and trickled down the shaft.

 

He'd slowed the movements on his own dick when Leo came, but when he deemed Leo's dick to be clean, he pressed his forehead against Leo's pelvis, breathing against Leo's softening cock as he brought himself off fast and dirty, a strangle moan leaving his throat as he finally reached completion and came all over his hand.

 

He didn't move for some seconds, eyes clenched shut and trying to catch his breath. Leo lifted him into a sitting position and looked at his face for a second before catching his dirty hand and bringing it to his mouth, licking it clean. He kissed him afterward, pushing his tongue in and sharing his own cum with him. Neymar swallowed some and pushed back some, drops trickling down his chin for Leo's tongue to lap and bring back into their kisses.

 

Neymar pecked Leo's lips one last time, and moved back, morphing his features into mock-anger, “See, even now, you refuse to swallow.” Leo laughed and Neymar kept on, “I thought you were being romantic, but you're making _me_ eat it.” Leo kept laughing, but he reached a hand up to cover his mouth. Neymar dodged the hand, “That's why you're so short, you don't drink enough milk.”

 

Leo's eyes almost crinkled shut as they filled with mirth and he answered, “If that was true, you would be a giant by now.”

 

Neymar startled back, eyes wide and surprised, before he punched Leo's shoulders and dissolved into laughter. Leo was still smiling widely but he drew Neymar to him, planting a kiss at the corner on his mouth.

 

They finally got up, dressing themselves as best as they could, Neymar focusing mostly on giving life to his hair.

 

“What now?” Leo inquired.

 

“We still have time. And I said we'll shower afterward so come on.”

 

Leo followed him to the locker-room but looked hesitant as he watched Neymar strip completely. Neymar turned to him, hands on his hips and in the nude, and Leo quickly glanced down his body before mirroring his stance to mock him.

 

“You're the one who sat butt-naked in the grass, not me.”

 

That got to Leo, and he quickly dropped his hands and started undressing. Neymar didn't turn around, staring unabashedly at Leo's pale abs and milky thighs. He nodded in approval and Leo looked amused despite the flush on his ears.

 

Neymar grabbed soap from his bag and they went to the shower. They started washing themselves innocently enough, but just as Leo seemed done, Neymar sneaked under his shower, intending to make out.

 

The soap was left discarded on the floor as they started kissing again under the shower-head. Neymar couldn't really cop a feel like he wanted, his hands sliding over Leo's skin, touching water instead of the soft pale skin underneath. He opted to massage Leo's back muscles instead as they exchanged wet kisses, although Neymar couldn't tell whether they were wet because of the water or because of their mixed saliva.

 

Leo whispered against his lips, “Do you have lube?”

 

“Hmm, just use soap.”

 

Leo moved his head back. “You ever tried masturbating using soap before?” Neymar shook his head, and Leo went on, “Well that's not a good idea.”

 

Leo pushed him back, until his back hit the wall, leaving him out of the shower-head range. Leo nibbled on his earlobe, playing with the earring between his teeth.

 

“So, do you?”

 

Neymar huffed, “Of course I do. In my bag.”

 

Leo nodded and walked back to their stuff, rummaging through his bag until he found what he was searching for. He walked back to Neymar, who hadn't moved, waiting eyes half-lidded against the shower tiles. Leo went on his tip toes to plant a proper kiss on his lips, before Neymar felt insistent hands on his hips.

 

“Turn over,” Leo whispered against his lips, and Neymar obeyed the command without needing to be told twice.

 

He heard Leo open the lube and coat his fingers with it, before he felt a lubed fingertip at his entrance, brushing along the rim, and Leo flushing his chest against his back. He felt Leo's short nail against his skin as the tip still teased around the opening, applying lube that was being washed away because of the water still cascading down Leo's body, dripping onto Neymar's back.

 

When the finger pushed in, it was only the tip, almost nothing, and then it was half of the digit and Leo retracted it. Neymar had to bite back a whimper as Leo brushed his knuckles against his opening, and then his thumb, before finally introducing the finger anew. Neymar's hands were resting against the slippery tiles of the shower-room, his head turned to the side to welcome the kisses Leo offered when he wasn't sucking on the skin of his shoulder. There was nothing to grip onto when Leo inserted his whole finger in, and then retracted it slowly, and repeated the motion again and again, excruciatingly slow.

 

Leo knew perfectly well where his prostate was, and he knew perfectly well how to prepare him fast. Neymar could take two fingers already, too willing and aroused to care if it burned. Leo knew all of that, yet he slid his fingers in and out carelessly, brushing his prostate but not pressing against it, teasing his way inside Neymar and Neymar was already panting against the wall.

 

Finally, just as Neymar thought he might start crying if Leo didn't do anything more to his ass, he felt a second finger press against his entrance, and then push inside slowly. His rim stretched to accommodate the fingers, and as slow as it still was, Neymar breathed a sigh of relief. Not for long, for Leo didn't change his pace, pushed his fingers in and out slowly, still forgoing his prostate, not scissoring, not doing much of anything while Neymar whined and his hands slipped on the tiles as they tried to grip it.

 

“Shit, you're such a goddamn tease, _filho da puta,_ ” Neymar couldn't help himself, and he let out a stream of profanity, a mix between Spanish and Portuguese curses.

 

He felt Leo smile against his shoulders, “I don't have any choice. I need time to get hard again, because you already brought me off once.”

 

Neymar threw a look over his shoulders, and met Leo's innocent eyes, peeking up at him under wet bangs.

 

“Liar, I can feel you dick against my thigh,” Neymar moved his leg a bit, feeling Leo press harder against his thigh and it wasn't a good idea because it aroused Neymar even more. He leaned his forehead against the hard tiles, clenching his eyes shut, “Fuck Leo, _por favor_ ”

 

Leo did things at his own pace, and he didn't seem intent on listening to Neymar's pleas, though he did seem to be _listening_ to them. Neymar had to wait so long still, writhing against the wall, before Leo started fingering him for real, pressing against his prostate and scissoring, speeding his fingers only to slow them down again. Neymar was so desperate already that the only thing he wanted was for Leo to shove a third finger in, but he was also so desperate that this new pace felt like relief. Neymar moaned freely against the tiles, pushing back against Leo's fingers, pushing back against the cock pressed against his thigh, and he heard Leo's breath, jerky against his shoulders.

 

Leo was playing with his nipple with his free hand but as Neymar pushed back against his dick, his fingers were tighter on his nipples, pinching instead of rubbing, which only spurred Neymar on more.

 

It went on for several minutes, until the arousal felt unbearable, his own dick hard as rock and heavy. Neymar managed to unclench one fist to reach behind him, seizing Leo's wrist in hope he could somehow force Leo to either fuck him or use a third finger. Leo let go of his nipple to catch his hand and pin it back to the wall. Neymar tried to struggle a bit and free his arm, but he was a wreck, his body too weak to fight.

 

Leo huffed against his shoulders. “One day I'll tie you up for real,” he joked. Neymar knew from the tone and the smile against his shoulder that Leo was joking, but the idea burned low in his stomach, shivers on his spine despite the warm water.

 

“You will?” he asked, breathless and high-pitched.

 

“No!” Leo was quick to answer, startled by the question, his movements stopping. “Yes? I don't know, maybe.” Neymar turned his head and saw Leo blush, embarrassed yet aroused by the idea.

 

The thought seemed to do something to Leo, because Neymar finally felt a third finger against his entrance, and Leo lost no time pushing that one in. Neymar moaned loudly, almost screaming of joy when he felt himself be stretched appropriately, the fingers slamming against his prostate and filling him delightfully.

 

Leo was quicker this time around, although still too slow to Neymar's liking. He'd just had three fingers in his ass and he already wanted more, something bigger and thicker. Leo hadn't let go of his wrist, holding it against the wall, and Neymar could feel his grip get tighter and tighter as Leo started grinding on his thigh. He knew Leo wouldn't take too long anymore.

 

Finally, Leo withdrew his fingers, and Neymar couldn't help the whimper that escaped his lips at the loss. He turned his head to see Leo step out of the shower and lube his dick. Leo looked at the shower-head doubtfully. The water washed down everything, and Neymar knew Leo would need to penetrate him quickly. He waited impatiently as Leo stepped back behind him and he felt pressure against his asshole, before Leo's thick cock pushed in. Neymar was so eager, had been so eager for the past minutes, that it barely hurt, and there was only a pleasurable stretch as Leo thrust in completely.

 

Neymar moaned contentedly and Leo leaned his head against his shoulder blade. Leo withdrew and shoved back in, and within seconds he was already fucking hard into him, slamming ball-deeps with every thrust. Neymar moaned helplessly, calling Leo's name and swearing a bit as his hips twitched back to meet Leo's thrust. His back was arched, chest against the tiles and butt pushed back, and his hands still clenching uselessly against the slippery tiles.

 

Leo put a hand on his lower abdomen, and held it there, pressing as he was fucking into him. His other hand found Neymar's own, covering it and holding it there against the wall. Leo was so close behind him, their bodies almost flushed together and Leo kissing and sucking along his neck and his shoulders.

 

“Shit, I love you Leo,” Neymar whimpered, closing his eyes and feeling so damn hot, the warm water cascading from Leo's body to his own, Leo's cock rubbing inside him, his own dick so damn hard and still untouched. His hair stuck to his head, wet with water and with sweat. The adrenalin in his veins because they were in Camp Nou, alone in the showers and the whole stadium was theirs. He felt good, everything felt good.

 

“I love you, I think I love everything right now,” he whimpered again.

 

Leo increased the pressure on his stomach, hitting his prostate harder and reaching deeper, “Nice, and here I thought I was special.”

 

Leo picked up his pace, slamming deep and hard, the sounds of skin slapping against skin filling the room and echoing off the walls, mingling with Neymar's whimpers.

 

He could hear Leo panting close to his ear, moans strangled in his throat, and Leo's hand was tense and tight over his. Neymar brought a hand down, wrapping it around his own dick as he felt Leo accelerate. He jerked himself fast, movements uncoordinated and unable to match Leo's pace. Leo himself seemed unable to match his own pace, but he filled him and pressed against his prostate every time, and that was the only thing Neymar wanted.

 

Neymar felt his mind blank and he knew he was coming then, feeling light-headed as he squeezed his dick harder and came all over the white tiles, come washed down quickly by the water dripping down his body. He didn't have time to catch his breath, Leo still going hard inside him and Neymar could do nothing more but moan and writhe, not articulate enough to fuck himself back on Leo's cock. Leo followed soon after anyway, flushing him against the wall with the strength of his thrusts and leaving Neymar breathless.

 

Leo had came deep inside him, biting his shoulders as he had reached his climax. Leo's body relaxed gradually, and he felt Leo's head slid a few inches down his shoulder blade. If Neymar wasn't so breathless, he would have laughed at the thought that Leo had just sat back on his heels instead of standing on his tip toes.

 

Leo caught his breath against his skin, and he squeezed his hand, still held under his own against the tiles. Neymar laced their fingers and moved their intertwined hand down, wrapping Leo's arm around his torso.

 

Leo rubbed his forehead against his skin and murmured, “Love you too.”

 

Neymar smiled lazily and he turned slowly in Leo's arms, saying in a singsong voice, “ _Can you feel the love tonight?_ ”

 

Leo snorted, a small smile playing on his lips. Neymar opened his mouth to sing, but Leo reached up to kiss his mouth shut.

 

They had to wash their bodies once again, and Neymar felt wobbly on his legs as they exited Camp Nou. Yet he still walked, back straight and head held high. He sneaked a glance at Leo, and Leo was slouched as always but there was something eery in his eyes and a smile on his face. They walked out of Camp Nou, back straight and proud like kings exiting their kingdom, feelings of love and elation swirling in their heads.

 

He had Leo's love and he had the trophy, and if it wasn't everything it still was enough for Neymar to stand victorious.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for anyone who isn't familiar with the Lion's King. Some things can't be helped sometimes. Also if anyone is wondering, Leo totally nutmegged Neymar had some point.  
> Anyway, yeah, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
